


him & i

by dorkjrdan



Category: Barry Allen - Fandom, DC - Fandom, Green Lantern (Comics), Hal Jordan - Fandom, Halbarry - Fandom, The Flash (Comics)
Genre: DC Comics References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkjrdan/pseuds/dorkjrdan
Summary: "you still have hope?""we still breathing."hal jordan x barry allen au
Relationships: Barry Allen & Hal Jordan, Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

He closed his eyes with screams he heard. It was all his fault. None of this would happen if three years ago hadn't pressed others to make that serum. He nodded. No, he couldn't go back in the past. If he did, he'd be one of them. He stood up and put out the fire he had burned. He took the backpack at the bottom of the wall and the rifle he had never been able to use, he was about to started walking deep into the cave where he was hiding when he heard a scream. It was different from the others. It was more like... Human.

He knew he shouldn't be back, but he couldn't leave them there. After all he had done, at least he had to save one person. He grabbed the rifle and started run backwards. He came out of the cave and began to carefully go down around the hillside. 

When he came down a bit, he finally saw him. The guy had an old jacket and pilot clothes on him and was running away from things in the forest. One of the tree zombies put its branches on his jacket and he was constantly hitting and swearing at the tree with a crowbar. 

"Why wouldn't he take that damn jacket off and run?" mutted Barry. But the guy didn't seem about to do it.

Barry sighed and calculated. If the guy ran without getting caught for another five minutes, he could pull him up and save him. It was too risky but worth to try.

As the guy approached, he put aside the rifle in his hand and reached down and grabbed the guy by the arms, as he had calculated exactly. But there was something he didn't calculate; his arms weren't strong enough to carry the guy. Fortunately, the boy threw himself up and fell on him.

Barry forgot everything for a moment. He looked at his brown eyes in astonishment. How long had it been before to see a real person? A year? It should've been eighteen months at most.

As one of the creatures started to climb the hillside, the guy got up. "Move! We gotta go!"

Barry forced himself to go back into the cave. He knew the guy was right behind him.

-

They ran in the tunnel inside the cave until the creatures' voices ceased. They sat tiredly on the ground. The guy smiled and stretched out his hand. "Hal Jordan. Thank you for saving my life."

Barry's throat knotted. He couldn't tell him who he really is. If he find out it is Barry Allen, he'd beat him up first and then throw him in front of tree-zombies. "I...I'm the one who saved your life, you're welcome."

Hal narrowed his eyes. "You have a name, rigth?"

"But are you worthy to learn?" said Barry, trying not to show how scared he is. 

Hal grunted. "And Jim thinks I am egoist..."

"Are there other people? People who survived from the virus?" asked Barry excitedly.

Hal nodded. "I have to go back."

"We can't! There's... Y'know..."

"There's no 'WE'. If you want that much, you can go Wayne Enterprises!" As Hal said his last sentence, he grimaced in disgust. "Maybe they'll catch you and turn you into a tree-zombie too huh?"

Barry shocked. "We never- I mean, I think you're hard on them. I don't think they did it willingly."

"Hard on them? THEY FUCKED THE WORLD!" Hal stood up. "Are you really defending them? They started this! Look around, they did this to us! God, I wish I could find Barry Allen, I'd kill him myself. Slowly, I'd make him suffer just like he did us." 

Barry gulped. He closed the front of his jacket nervously. He still had his lab card on his collar, and Hal shouldn't have notice it. He knew he had to throw it away, but he couldn't do it. "How do you know it was Barry Allen's fault?"

"How do I know? Hello? Don't you ever watch TV? When the epidemic first started, his girlfriend appeared on TV and explained everything, and then Bruce Wayne had to apologize to the public. Through I bet if it wasn't her, who knew how much Wayne Enterprises kept this secret... God bless her, what was her name..."

"Iris Ann West." muttered Barry. How could he forget her? She was his everything, but he lost her because of his own mistakes...

"So you know and still defending them?" 

"I mean... I... You're right." Barry stood up and looked at Hal. "Are you gonna go to your friends?"

"My family. Yes, why?"

"Can I go with you? I... I'm tired being alone."

Hal looked him carefully. "Sure."

"Thank you."

"For what?" Hal smiled. "You saved my life."

Barry smiled back. "But you gave me hope."


	2. Chapter 2

When Barry opened his eyes, he found himself staring at the ceiling of the cave again. He blinked several times, hoping to see his room's white ceiling and soft bed, but no change. "I hate my life."

He got up from where he slept and looked around. He couldn't find anything about his guest. He quickly opened up his jacket and threw his lab card to the fire from the previous night. Last night when he asked Hal to take him to the others, they decided to wait until tomorrow. It would be safer to go during the day.

Barry came out of the cave and started looking around. He hated walking around in the forest. He wanted to call Hal, but he was afraid to get the attention of tree-zombies.

Finally he found Hal's clothes on the edge of lake. He started to look around in a hurry. He wasn't at the lake, but without his clothes, he couldn't be mad enough to walk around. Well... He couldn't, right?

"I hope you're not that mad, Hal." he muttered. He thought a terrible theory in which zombies attacked Hal in the lake.

Hal took his head off the lake and smirked. "Look He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is wake up!"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? LAKE COULD'VE BEEN POSIO- Wait, what?"

"I'm talking about Voldemort and yes, I'll continue to call you the name of the lord of darkness until you say your name." When Hal got out of the lake, Barry turned around. He felt his face start to burn and felt it had nothing to do with his new nickname. 

"My name... Who's Voldemort? A game character or something? No offense but you look like those geeks who has no life outside of video games; were you one of them before the epidemic?"

"I was a pilot and definitely offended." Barry turned around when he heard the zip of Hal's pants. "Seriously? I'm sorr-"

"Don't be. I'm joking. Jack used to tell me that too." Hal sighed. "My family didn't like the idea of being pilot. It doesn't matter anymore, they all died except Jim. 

"I'm so sorry." Barry put his hand on his shoulder. "Wanna talk?"

Hal shrugged and dropped Barry's hand, turning his back to him and walking towards the cave. "I don't talk my feelings with jerks who don't even tell their names."

"It's Bartholomew."

"What?"

"My name is Bartholomew."

Hal stopped and glanced at Barry. Barry gulped, knew Hal about to drown him in that lake. But Hal smiled sympathetically. "Now I understand, If my name is like this, I wouldn't tell anyone too. Why don't you shorten it? What about Bart?"

Barry looked at him with shocked. Is he really dumb or... "No, thanks. I'm good with that. It's my grandpa's name so..."

"Okay, I'm gonna keep calling you Voldemort because I don't know how to pronounce your name."

"Who's he?" Barry really wanted to change the subject. Hal stopped walking. "Are you serious? Haven't you ever read Harry Potter? Or watch? Where were you living before epidemic? A cave?"

"Ir-My girlfriend told me to watch, but I didn't have time. Unlike pilots, chemists don't have free time."

"Were you chemist?"

"Umm..." Hal rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I read it after epidemic, so your excuse doesn't count."

They planned to go to Hal's family for the rest of the way. It was simple; Hal will go ahead, Barry would go after him quietly. 

When they came in front of the cave, Barry waited, and Hal went inside to get his gun. Hence, when Hal did not return for a long time, Barry entered. As soon as he entered, the barrel of the rifle rested on his chest.

"Hal what are you doi-"

"What's your name?"

"Barthomelow."

"Tell me your full name."

Barry smiled nervously. "Hal this is ridicul-"

"TELL ME YOUR FULL NAME!"

Barry gulped. "Barthomelow Henry."

Hal rifle pressed further on Barry's chest. "And your last name?"

Barry looked to half burnt identification card on Hal's hand. Why that damn thing didn't burn all these time?

"Bartholomew Henry Allen." Barry bowed his head. "Yes, I was working at Wayne Enterprises. Yes, the epidemic is my fault. You can shoot me, I don't care. I deserved that."

He looked at the rifle first and then at Barry. Hal pulled the trigger at the end of a few minutes that seemed like infinity to Barry.


End file.
